You look good
by lifeproof
Summary: Gwen dresses up for a long awaited date with Rhys, only to be turned down for a night with his mates. She returns to the Hub for some target practice, thinking she would be alone.


**My first fanfic. Reviews are welcome, I hope you like it.**

It had been a long day. A Monday, to top that off, and all everyone wanted to do was go home for the night. There had been minor rift activity at the start of the day which had turned out to be nothing, and the team had spent the day filing reports and catching up on the things they'd been neglecting at the Hub. Jack had spent the whole day in his office, shut off from the rest of them, and Gwen had been in a mood all day. Tosh and Owen couldn't wait to get out, so when the time rolled around for them to leave, they packed up in a hurry, excited to shake off a slow day and head out for the night. Owen hadn't really minded the slowness of the day; he'd spent the best part of the morning with a terrible hangover, fighting the urge to vomit. Every Monday he told himself he wouldn't go out the following Sunday night, but by the time it came along again, he shrugged off the memory of the last Monday morning and headed out, excited at the prospect of hooking up with an unsuspecting young thing at a bar somewhere. Tosh had similar plans on her mind. She wondered if one of these days she'd run into Owen when she was out too. No doubt he'd probably ignore her; but she entertained the thought that it might go another way. You never knew how much a couple of drinks might change the night.

Gwen tidied up her pile of paperwork and headed to the bathroom to change. She had a date night planned with Rhys. One thing or another always got in the way, and they hadn't spent quality time together for weeks. They hadn't had sex for longer. Gwen was practically bursting at the thought of what the night would bring. But to be honest, she hardly felt like it anymore. With Rhys, anyway. She knew things were slipping with them; their relationship was dying like a badly kept for houseplant.

After changing and re-applying her makeup, Gwen looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she wasn't that bad on the eyes. She found herself wondering what Jack would think of her smoky made-up eyes and the top she'd bought for the occasion. It flattered her curves and was a little low cut for her liking, but she knew she looked good. She shook her head; she was dressed up for Rhys. Not Jack. Heading back to her desk, she sat down and changed her shoes, tucking her black skinny jeans into a pair of boots.

"Hot date tonight?" Jack asked, startling her. He leaned against the wall and Gwen wondered how long he'd been standing there, watching her.

"Rhys and I are going out. It's been a while since we've spent time together" she said, still trying to stuff her jeans into her boots. She looked up at him again. He was still staring at her, and she realised he had a fantastic view down the front of her top. She glared at him; he grinned at her and continued to stare even though he'd been caught. Gwen spun her chair around, lifting her boot-clad foot onto her desk. These damn jeans, she thought, why won't you just fit!

"Why don't you dress up for me once in a while?" Jack asked. She turned her head, he was still leaning against the wall, smiling mischievously. She shook her head and turned back to her boots, stuffing the second jean leg in and then started to shut down her computer.

"Because Jack, you're not my husband!" She replied.

"Isn't that all the more reason to?" He whispered into her ear. She jumped, startled. He'd managed to sneak up on her without a sound. He rested a hand on the back of her chair, the other hand on the edge of the desk in front her.

"What are you saying?" She asked, her heart pounding. His breath was hot against her neck, his lips grazed her ear. She was aware he could see straight down her top again, but instead of attempting to be annoyed, she realised it turned her on. She wasn't fooling anyone, let alone herself. She could have gotten changed somewhere else; there was only one reason she did it here.

"You look good," he said softly in her ear "Rhys is a lucky man. Any special reason you're going out on a Monday?" he asked, still breathing against her neck. It sent shivers up her spine and she sighed a little. It came out sounding like a moan, and she blushed.

"Um, well." She stuttered, out of the corner of her eye she saw him smile "Ah.. No reason really. Well. We don't get to see each other that often and it's been a while since…" she blabbered, willing herself to stop before she said something embarrassing.

"Been a while hey?" He said, insinuating something else. He knew perfectly well what she meant, she thought, he just wanted to make her uncomfortable. But he was right, Gwen thought, letting her thoughts trail off. When you spend so much time as part of a team, everyone notices things like this. She knew when Owen or Tosh had gotten lucky the previous night; the same as everyone knew when Jack went to Ianto. There was a feeling in the air, you acted differently without even realising it. She was sure she'd been acting stressed and tense for the past month, her sexual frustration spilling over into her work life.

She felt herself getting hot in the face. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with Jack.

She stood up and shrugged on her coat, smiling to herself as Jacks eyes followed the bounce of her breasts.

"That's none of your business Jack." She said prudently, picking up her bag and smoothing her hair.

He leant against her desk, hands in his pockets, smiling at her with a bemused look on his face.

"Go get 'em, Gwen." He said, grinning. She snorted, "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Jack. See you tomorrow." She walked towards the lift, feeling his eyes on her still.

"Don't forget to dress up for me." He called after her. She shook her head again, feeling a tremor in her stomach. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd try her hardest to look good the next day now, knowing he was looking at her.

Exiting the lift, Gwen walked in the direction of the pub where Rhys was meeting her. He was probably waiting now, impatiently. She was sure he'd have some kind of crack at her as to why she was late, blaming Jack. And rightly so, she thought, remembering their conversation. Thank god there was a definite prospect of sex tonight, she didn't know if she could handle another day dealing with Jacks constant innuendos. Self-pleasuring just wasn't doing the trick for her lately, either. She should know. The amount of times she'd been at it while Rhys was out with his mates. She tried to push out of her mind the person she thought about the most in those sessions. That wicked smile, that muscly body, those huge hands…

Her phone beeped, interrupting her thoughts. A welcome distraction, she thought, after all, it wasn't right to be meeting your husband out for a date when you'd just been reminiscing masturbating over your boss.

She read the message and stopped in her tracks. 'Fuck!' she yelled, looking up from her phone to see an older couple flash angry looks her way. As she walked, she dialled Rhys's number.

"Hi Gwen!" he answered cheerily. She could tell he'd had a bit to drink, and she could hear his mates in the background, cheering. It sounded like a game, a footy game or something as equally uninteresting.

"Hi," she said shortly, "so what's happening? I thought the season had finished."

"It has, but we're watching a recording of it again, the best game in the season!" he said excitedly, and Gwen heard cheers from his mates in response.

"So I thought it'd be alright if I stayed and watched this instead? I mean, we were only going to the pub anyway, yeah? You could come over here if you want-"

"It's fine, Rhys. I've got more work to do anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." she said curtly, hanging up and placing the phone in her pocket.

"Fuck fuck fuck" she hissed quietly, turning on her heel and walking back the way she came. Back to the Hub. She could feel anger rising in her. She didn't know what she was more angry about; that Rhys had given up spending a night with her, a rare occurrence, to be with his mates, who he was always around, or that she would be spending the night alone at the Hub. She knew she didn't want to go home. She was restless, but didn't feel like going out by herself either. If she was feeling closer to Tosh or Owen at this present time, she might have seen what they were up to that night. But she knew she'd been in a mood all week and they'd been annoyed with her on occasions.

Target practice, she thought to herself as she was lifted above the street in the lift. She wanted to shoot something. Target practice sounded great right about now. If there was a punching bag, she might have had a go at that too. The alarm rang as Gwen stalked across the Hub. She hung her coat on the back of her chair and dropped her bag on her desk before heading to the shooting area.

Jack sat at his desk, blankly staring into space. He was willing himself to go out for the night, walk the streets, wander. Do something. Do someone. But he just didn't have the energy tonight. If he could sleep, he would have slept. Instead he just sat. He thought about Gwen and their conversation that evening. No doubt out with her husband now, probably getting what she wanted right now. Rhys, that lucky sod , he thought, he doesn't even know what he's got.

He had noticed Gwen was uptight lately, and had guessed a few days ago what was the cause. He'd held himself back countless times, wanting to take her and fuck her senseless, just so she wouldn't have that disappointed, abandoned look on her face. Well, he thought to himself. He wouldn't fuck her just for that reason. He didn't need a reason to want to shag Gwen. The minute she started working with the Torchwood team he'd wanted her. It wasn't often he didn't get what he wanted. He'd spent many nights, just like this one, fantasizing about taking her right there on his desk, making her scream his name. It wouldn't be hard either, he knew he was a good lover. He'd put every ounce of experience and energy into pleasing Gwen, he knew it.

But alas, it was a line he couldn't bring himself to cross. He couldn't openly seduce her, it would change the dynamic of the team. He knew though, the second she even looked like she was going to ask him for it, he'd be on top of her. But until then, he'd sit with his fantasies. He'd let her make a move if she wanted to. By god, did he want her to. Sighing, he closed his eyes and imagined himself in place of Rhys, guessing they were probably at home right now, making love. Or maybe they were in the restroom, fucking against the door. He could picture them doing that. Well. Not Rhys. He could picture himself with Gwen, her long legs wrapped around him as he thrust into her. Jack felt himself getting aroused and shifted his legs. He slid his hands down and unzipped, freeing himself from the constraints of his pants. He started in long, smooth strokes, taking his time, fading back to the fantasy of him and Gwen in the public restroom.

Suddenly the alarm sounded. "Fuck," he groaned, standing up and arranging himself. He zipped his pants up and strode over to see Gwen below, tossing her bag on her desk and striding toward the firing hall. She looked pissed off, and he wondered how their date had gone. Obviously not well. He sat on the edge of his desk and focused on calming himself, willing his erection to go down, at least to a less noticeable bulge.

Gwen fired her gun, unloading into the target. She wasn't even hitting anything remotely near it, she just wanted to pull the trigger. Her rage was subsiding, but she was still bloody pissed off. She reloaded and fired again.

"Are you trying to hit the target, or the wall behind it?" Jack yelled over the noise. Gwen jumped and lowered her gun. Yet again he'd snuck up on her. He stood there looking curiously at her, his arms folded over his broad chest.

"Sorry Jack, I thought you'd be out." She smiled apologetically.

"So was it just a quick one in the toilets then?" he asked, flashing that smile at her.

She remembered why she was here again, scowled and unloaded some more shots at the target. Each one hit the silhouette squarely in the head.

"No, he decided that a replay of the football and drinking with his mates was more important." she spat. It was time to reload the gun again. When she had finished, Jack was behind her. He held her arms steady while she fired six shots.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked softly. She sighed and leant back against him, willing him to wrap his arms around her. He didn't, but placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub. Heaven, she thought.

"Not really, Jack. Talking wasn't on my mind this evening," she said dryly. He worked his fingers into her neck, all the way down to her shoulder blades. She let out a contented sigh.

"Oh really? I thought it had been a while since you'd … seen … each other?" He hinted at their last conversation.

"Oh I'm fed up with it, Jack. I haven't had a shag in months." she said bluntly. "You'd think Rhys would be pining for a night like this that we could spend together, but no, he's off with his mates, who he happens to spend nearly every waking moment with anyway."

Gwen angrily started to pack up. She'd had enough of shooting. She wouldn't mind some more of Jacks hands though.

"Well, ah, you know you can always help yourself out. If you know how to, that is? I mean, I can always show you if you don't…" Jack asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Jack, believe me, I know how to." She rolled her eyes, aware that he was trying to embarrass her "how exactly were you planning on showing me?" she asked, steering the conversation away from her private activities. He flashed a wicked smile but didn't answer her, and she laughed. They walked out of the shooting hall together and up to Jacks office.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be out, luring in some unsuspecting poor woman to satisfy your whims?" Gwen asked him as he sat in his chair. He looked thoughtful for a second and then grinned. "Who says I haven't already?"

She shook her head and sat on the desk in front of him. He grabbed her leg and started to massage her calf. She breathed in quickly, his hands were strong and firm and he pushed deep into the muscle.

"So, how are things with you and Rhys anyway? Despite tonight's disappointment I mean?" Jack asked, looking up at her. He started on her other calf.

"Not that great really." She said, shrugging. "It's over, we just haven't admitted it to each other. I don't love him anymore and I'd say he feels the same way." Jack nodded slowly, looking at her, searching her eyes. Gwen shrugged again. She realised this was the first time she'd even thought about breaking up with Rhys, but it had been a long time coming. As Jack removed her boots and started massaging her feet, she felt a huge weight lift from her mind. It's over, she said to herself, and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her, noticing the change in her.

"Oh, it's just the first time I've told myself it's over. I actually feel happy about not having to deal with his jealousy over my work, and at least now if I'm sexually frustrated I have no one else to blame but myself." She answered, digging her toes lightly into his thigh and working their way up towards his crotch. Jack cleared his throat and shifted on the chair, trying to focus on her legs. She was making it difficult, her foot getting dangerously close. He ran both of his hands up to her thighs, and stood up.

"So, you mentioned you'd been getting lots of practise in pleasuring yourself lately?" he asked, placing his hands on the edge of the desk either side of her and kissing her neck. She moaned softly and ran a hand through his hair. "Mmmm?"

"Tell me what you think about when you're touching yourself." Jack said as he kissed down her chest and ran a hand up her shirt.

"Mmmm… not rhys" she whispered coyly as she frantically tried to unbutton Jacks shirt. He pushed her hands away, lifted her shirt over her head and removed her bra. "tell me Gwen, I want to know." he commanded, leaning over her and forcing he to lie back on the desk. She moaned as he cupped her breasts in his hands, nibbling and sucking on her nipples. "I can't tell you, Jack."

"Oh, you'll tell me." he said softly in her ear before undoing the buttons on her jeans and sliding them slowly off each leg. He kissed his way up one leg and trailed his fingernails up the other before sitting back in his chair. Gwen instinctively drew her legs together and propped herself up on her elbows. "What are you…" she began to ask before he slowly slid her lacy underwear down her legs. He prised her legs apart and trailed his tongue up her thigh, planting kisses on her stomach and tracing his hands up over her hips, over her breasts and down again. She moaned, his fingers were so soft and light on her skin.

"Tell me," he said to her, holding himself over her, his face inches away from hers. She locked him in a kiss and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He slipped his arms out of it and lowered himself onto her, she could feel his smooth skins against hers. "I can't," she replied, kissing his neck, fumbling with the zipper to his pants. He broke away and slid down her body again, placing his head between her legs. Gwen cried out as he licked her, sucked her, nibbled, bit and touched her. She dug her nails into his back as he assaulted her clit. He was doing amazing things to her and she didn't want him to stop. She could feel herself close to orgasm, her hips bucked against his face and she reached down to clasp one of hands. "Jack," she cried, "Oh my god, Jack."she arched her back, she was dangerously close.

"Tell me," he demanded, reaching a hand up to pinch and roll her nipple.

"No I can't, Jack. Oh… god…" she was right on the brink, she knew it and so did he.

"Tell me Gwen." he said one last time, before reaching his hands under her ass and hoisting her closer to him; forcing his tongue against her clit.

"Oh god. You. Jack. You." Gwen cried out, her body convulsing as her orgasm ripped through her body. She ripped her nails up his back and threw her arms above her head. He didn't stop, he kept at her with his tongue and his fingers until she lay panting, feeling like she'd just had three or four orgasms in a row. Jack let his pants drop before climbing on top of the desk, between her legs. He held her hands where they were, above her head, while he entered her slowly. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned. That myth about big hands was true in Jacks case. He thrust into her and she moved her hips to meet his. She freed her hands from his grasp and grabbed his face, his hair. She could feel herself getting close again.

Jack nuzzled her neck, ran his tongue up and along her earlobe. She shivered from the sensation and pulled him closer to her, but he pulled back, placed his feet on the floor and slid her to the edge of the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back on the desk. She had a full view of him above her thrusting his hips, his smooth muscular chest rippling, his arms moving, tracing her body; and he could see her laid out in front of him, her milky white skin and bouncing breasts, dark hair fanned out around her head. She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, her lips parted, panting. He was about to come, but he wanted her to again. He reached for her hand and together they rubbed her clit until she came with him, screaming his name.

He leaned forward and kissed her, growled into her hair., "Oh Gwen, you don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you like that."

"Oh my god Jack," She sighed. She looked at him, "Do you mind if I sleep here the night?"

He chuckled, running his hand down the length of her body. "I doubt you'll be sleeping."


End file.
